My Name is Jaden West
by The Ultimate Cheesepuff
Summary: Beck's off to "Johnson's Boys' Academy for the Performing Arts" and Jade's stuck in L.A. going to Hollywood Arts. After deciding to dress as a boy and accompany her boyfriend, watch as she tries to keep herself under wraps. AU. Bade Fluff. Jade/Beck . Please read, it'll make me happy C:


**I know I'm a bad person- I'm starting a new story and I didn't finish my other, but! I already started another chapter for **_**Different Start**_** it's just taking a while, and I came up with this idea and thought "I gots to write this!" so there you go.**

**Summary: Beck's off to "Johnson's Boys' Academy for the Performing Arts" and Jade's stuck in L.A. going to Hollywood Arts. After deciding to dress as a boy and accompany her boyfriend, watch as she tries to keep herself under wraps. **

**Some important notes:**

**Andre and Robbie go to school with Beck.**

**Cat, Trina and Tori go to the girl's school close to their school.**

**Jade is OOC but has a lot of traits of herself. ****Leo Tolstoy**

* * *

Jade sighed and hung up the phone, ever since Beck went to that all boy boarding school, she's been feelings more lonely than ever. She had no friends in school, wasn't particularly a friendly one, and her father was always away on business.

His parents decided that she was a bad influence and thought if she was far away, they would break up and he'd find someone new. Ha. That didn't happen. What drove them over the edge was that he got a tattoo. It wasn't that bad of a tattoo, it said, "When you love someone, you love the person as they are, and not as you'd like them to be" but they hated it, because it was about her.

She sat down on her bed and started thing hard; there was a problem and she was going to solve it. After an hour of thinking she finally came up with an idea; that not only helped her and Beck's problem, but help improve her performing skills. She was going to dress as a boy and go to school with him. It wouldn't be hard. She had the grades and Beck had no roommate. He liked to keep to himself and every time they tried to put someone with him, he pretended to be very sick.

She contemplated whether or not to call Beck, but decided against it and surprise him instead. She loved him and would do anything for him and him only. He on the other hand would do anything for anyone. Jade rolled her eyes, remembering a time when someone was choking at a restaurant they went to on their 143rd day-iversary, it was a special day, and Beck decided he wanted to be heroic and help the old man.

After calling the school for an interview, she started looking around her whole room for all Beck's clothes he left or she "borrowed" and packed it up with the exception of one outfit. She picked up jeans, t-shirt and a hoodie and walked into the bathroom. She took bandages and wrapped it around her chest many time trying to hide her D cups. At this time she cursed herself for having such big boobs, but shed regret it if she didn't. After dressing she took a wig she had in her closet and put it over head and straightened it. She looked in her vanity and smirked to herself. She looked kind of hot as a boy; with her blue eyes, piercings and dark hared wig slightly in her eyes.

She took her bag out of her 2012 Honda cbr600rr black motorcycle, Beck was totally against her riding a motorcycle, but he loved how she looked on it. Yesterday, she went to the interview and got it, they didn't care that she didn't have a parent with her. The form to get in was easy, her dad just signed it and didn't even glance at the rest of the paper, all he needed to know was where to send her monthly allowance, she didn't particularly like her father but he made a lot of money.

The hard part was getting her old records from Hollywood Arts where she was a girl, so she went to her the guidance counselor, Lane. He wasn't the best person to go to, but he was willing to. She didn't question that he did it; she just figured he wanted her out of the school.

They didn't give her a room yet, so she decided it was time to go to Beck so he can let her stay with him. She walked inside and was surprised at how big the school actually was and clean. She walked up to the front desk and asked where Building B was, it was ironic that Beck was in Building B. As she was walking into the building, she took out her phone and called Beck.

"_Hey babe, I haven't talked to you since yesterday." _

"Hey, I was wondering what your room number was." She reached his floor and saw a few boys walking around.

"_Uh…143, lucky much? Why do you want to know?"_ Of course he got that room. She smiled when she saw the room, approaching it she knocked on the door.

"I wanted to send mail." What a lie, she hated mail; it was mostly bills and ads.

"_Hold on, someone's at the door and you hate mail." _As soon as he finished the sentence he opened the door dropped his phone looking at her in shock. There was his girlfriend clad in his clothes and short hair, standing outside his room. She laughed at the expression on his face and hung up the phone putting it in her pocket. As soon as she did that she was brought into a tight hug from Beck.

She dropped her bag and he picked her up and spun her around. She gripped onto him hugging him back just as tight. When he stopped spinning her, he pulled her in for a kiss which she happily obliged. After kissing for a couple seconds or minutes, she couldn't remember, she realized where they were and pushed him off and shoved him into his room and locked the door.

"You do realize I'm dressed as a boy and we were making out?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He just rolled his eyes and motioned for her to sit on the bed with him. He pulled her on his lap and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"They already think I'm gay. I don't find any of the girls in the other school attractive; I don't have a roommate 'because guys are supposedly too afraid I'll make moves on them' now why are you dressed as a boy?" He raised his head to look her in the eyes.

"Well…I was getting lonely and here is such a good school that I decided I want to enrol here and go to school with you, dressed as a boy. Don't I look hot as a boy?" She smiled at him. He laughed and nodded.

"I missed you. Do you have a room yet?" He did not under any circumstances want her with another boy.

"I missed you too. And I was wondering if you'll come with me to go get my assigned room or you can volunteer to share with me?" She looked at him through her eyelashes and batted them. He tickled her and said," And what if I said no?"

"I'd just share with another guy, I'm sure they'd _love_ to share a room with a girl." She got up and walked to the door and was about to leave when he grabbed her and pinned her to the door. He kissed he passionately, still weirded out slightly, that she looked like a boy and pulled her outside. They walked to the administrator's office. She looked surprised to see Beck and the new student. Beck was a good looking student, but she wasn't the one to tell him that, she was at least 10 years older than him, and there were rumours that he was gay and seeing him standing so close to the new student was almost convinced her he was, but she refused to believe it; they were just rumours.

"Hello Beck, Jaden." She had to admit Jaden was also quite the looker. The eyes, piercings and dark clothes all brought together that bad boy look and it was attractive. Beck looked at Jaden and smiled," Jay wanted to know where he would be staying." She saw Jaden turn to Beck with his pierced eyebrow raised.

"Jay?" He looked nothing close to amused. Beck grinned cheekily and nodded," Yeah, Jay. It's a cute nickname; don't you think?" He said turning to Ms Stevenson. She nodded, wanting to see how they interact. He turned back to 'Jay' and gestured to the woman," She thinks so. And I love it." Almost proud of himself, he says," I make up good nicknames." Jaden rolled his eyes and turned them to Ms Stevenson who internally at the colour of them.

You can probably notice them from a mile away, but when he looks at you, it's almost as if he is looking straight through you. She shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat," Uh…Well there is an extra bed in room—"She was cut off by Beck who quickly said," He can share with me!" She was taken aback by his outburst and then heard what he said," Are you sure you're not sick?" raising and eyebrow at him. He blushed slightly and Jaden whispered an," Aww!" and squeezed his cheek. Beck just slapped away his hand and turned back to Ms Stevenson.

"He can stay with me, we are already best buds," he through an arm around the paler boy," see?" Ms Stevenson just rolled her eyes and nodded before typing on her computer, quickly printing out Jaden West's schedule and giving it to him. He grabbed it and quickly left with a muttered," Thank you" and was out the door. She walked out from behind her desk and opened her door. She saw Jaden on Beck's back, both of them were laughing, she smiled they were going to be great friends. She then saw Jaden bend down kiss Beck's neck. She stumbled a little and walked back inside her office and sat down. Maybe that didn't just happen, she convinced herself.

Beck closed the door laid on his bad looking at his girlfriend who was changing. He pushed himself off the bed and walked up to Jade. They spent the rest of the day riding on her motorcycle and him telling her all about the past few months. His friends Robbie and André, his not really friends; the girls from St Elizabeth's Girl's School for the Performing Arts and how classes are; you know regular stuff. He listened as she told him how lonely she was and decided to finally do something about it and her new tattoo and bellybutton piercing. He had been eager to see it.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was wearing one of his flannel shirts and her boy shorts. She was taking out the pins for the wig. After taking the last one out, she let her hair out, dark black curls falling on her shoulders. She placed her hands on his and looked at him through the mirror and they shared a smile. He turned he around and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. She smiled slyly and rested her hand on his chest.

"You know," he said pushing her on the bed," I didn't get this bed christened yet." She chuckled and said," Well there is no way we can sleep on this bed." And with that she pulled him closer.

* * *

**Okay, done first chapter! What do you think ? Should I continue or not ? And do you have any ideas ? And don't expect any lemons I can't write them to save my life. I'll post the uniforms tomorrow and yes, they have to wear uniforms. Quote of Beck's tattoo is by this guy - ****Leo Tolstoy**

**Lates!**

**The Ultimate Cheesepuff**


End file.
